lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooland (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Notice: Noncanon to LEGO 1001 Spears Vega. '''Pooland '''is a Morphers location in LEGO Dimensions. Background The Morphers were banished to Pooland after being imprisoned to duke it out in a land made of feces, due to Pheno overriding the Norph Vats and freeing the Morphers. The Morphers were forced to compete in a fight to the death in an excrement exoplanet, the battle much like that of the film Battle Royale. At the end, the Poo Monsters laid siege on the arena, causing a catastrophic event where diarrhea was spilled everywhere, sinking and melting many Morphers. Walkthrough for Muscle Norpher Battle * Stay on the separate, hard boulders; these are unlikely to subside. * When Muscle arrives, he causes the bumpy sausage-like floor of the hall to collapse. Run for your life, and jump over the pits of diarrhea. It is more normal than avoiding them. * After escaping Muscle, run into the large cracked sausage-like library. Muscle is too giant to fit in, and he will pound on the walls furiously. This gives you 30 seconds to remove the poop columns from the door out, and hit the switches to open the entrance before the library caves in. Fight him briefly. * He will chase you, so run fast over the soft, serpent-like poop platforms, which eventually break. Muscle will wreck the LEGO structure blocking two switches. Hit them to lower the soft slime platform with clearly cut edges. Go across. Flip the switch to make a ramp, which Muscle runs over and smashes into the wall. Fix the large circular poo switch, then turn it to raise a mushy consistent poop with ragged edges. On it, the two of you will have another duel, and you will land on a set of five dung platforms. * Jump across the first five separate sunflower seed-like bumps, avoiding the liquid consistency lacking solid pieces. At the last of them, jump to the only one you can reach. Then go to the left, not the right - unless you have a flying character, where you can get a Gold Brick. Keep going to the left until you reach a Gold Brick - get it if you want, then go to the right twice and forward once. Jump up onto the haggis shaped bumpy tower, which will fall. The fight starts. * This is a simple fight on a fissure filled sausage shaped platform with diarrhea on all sides. The platform slowly breaks, so you need to murder Muscle before you run out of space. You must out duel him, but it is difficult. An easy way to beat him is to keep attacking until he falls off the edge. Each time, he loses one heart. Repeat until he dies. If you fall into the watery liquid fecal matter, though, you die. Trivia * It is the reason for the "Crude Humor" descriptor for the Morphers Level Pack. Category:Morphers Category:Morphers Locations Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom Locations by Trigger Happy the Gremlin